Vi, The infinite One
Vi is character made by the user Ztarhaven History .Vi claims to be Vul's older brother, born much earlier in Reality's infancy. It's believable, although the truth is a bit more complicated. Vul's naivety and pure heartedness couldn't last long, his innate immortality brought upon deterioration to his mind over the countless eons. Causing him to lose his morals and any inhibitions he had, turning him into a chaotic mess. There was no telling what caused this, a myriad of factors could have been responsible. But now Vul had grown up to be a monster, one bent on causing chaos through reality, changing their name to Vi. But at the peak of their turn to madness, entropy set in, Everything began to collapse and turn to black. It's unknown if they caused it, some other force, or it simply wasn't as endless as people thought. Vi could only recreate what they knew, their own power weakening overtime, all that's left was a universe sized hellhole of their design and time itself. As a last ditch effort Vi used all his power to travel through time, back far enough to the creation of Reality, the split timeline replacing the old one. Vi laid dormant in the Old Reality until recently when his old self was born again. Their goal now is to figure out how to stop the eventual entropy of this reality... although they have plenty of time until then. Vi poses as their past self's brother and continues their playtime. Personality WIP Appearance Vi takes the form of a much older Vul, having the same general shape and features albeit now 7 feet tall. Their entire body covered in stars instead of just their hair and tentacles. Having two pairs of arms instead of one, their eye being much larger and almond shaped, the white star-shaped pupil now multiple black rings. Their mobian form is quite the same, though has some extra details, such as an eyeshape of a hedgehog with two sets of back spines. Two tails instead of one, silver bracelets, and their feet curve upwards like a jester's shoe. Power Their powers are exactly the same as Vul's, despite being much older and developed. Although Vi tends use it to it's maximum potential, creativity wise. Specifics Sure being able to warp reality and do everything might make me able to not specify what they can do, but hey that’s boring! Power Matching Teleportation: Portals Cloning: Element Manipulation Gravity Manipulation Shapeshifting Attacks Just some special moves ‘cause why not. Impale: When Vi gets an opponent on their back Vi can raise one of his tentacles as it morphs into a sharp point, bringing it down onto the chest of the opponent Dark Swarm: A terrifying move where Vi split's his body into hundreds of insects, usually spiders or wasps, and swarming an opponent, biting and stinging relentlessly Death Tremors: Vi's tentacles sink into the earth, seconds later the ground violently shakes and larges spikes pierce the surface to impale people "Stop Hitting Yourself": Vi infects an opponents arm and causes them to punch themselves repeatedly Beam Reversal: Vi waits for an opponent to charge up and fire a gigantic beam attack, where he then creates a portal in front of himself, and one behind the opponent... Needle Storm: Vi expands his body and a shower of thin needles shoot out of him. Once piercing flesh, they explode after a short delay. Brutal Punishment: Vi grabs an opponent's neck/shirt, whether physically or magically, and fires two beams at the opponent's knees and then drops them Supernova: Vi creates a tiny orb that explodes violently after a short delay, the blast is so powerful the shockwave alone could hurt an opponent Clusternova: Vi creates a couple tiny orbs that violently explode after a short delay, they are weaker but have a larger explosion radius Scatternova: Vi creates a couple tiny orbs surrounding a specific orb, the orb detonates harmlessly but bounces the tiny orbs all around where they explode violently, smaller radius and less damage Hypernova: Vi creates a tiny orb that explodes into two gigantic beams of energy in random directions after a short delay, unpredictable but incredibly deadly Weaknesses WIP Gallery Bluevi.png|Bluer color scheme Ask2004.png|Introductions Fullbody.png|"Nah nah nahnahnah!" Emerald.png|"Huh, I remember them being bigger." Ask15.png|Being Worshiped in their Dimension Giant.png|BIG Future Vul.png|The image that inspired Vi Future Vul2.png|The first ever drawing of Vi Quotes Q & A Category:Evil Category:Spiritual Characters